Silence of the Whisperer
by lonernekonin
Summary: After the invaders take over New York they take over the Earth as the turtles know it. Each one living their one life years later and Raph stumbles upon one of the humans created from tests. Has he put himself into the very danger he was trying to avoid? Will this innocent girl bring his death or wills he save him from himself? Raph/OC an AU story of the turtles. 2003-2009 Turtles.


Silence of the Whisperer

**A/N: Here it is the first chapter to another TMNT fanfictions series. This one will be based more around the turtles of the 2003-2009 series when Raph had those beautiful golden eyes! This is another OC/Raph fic but this is a little different. You'll see what I mean!**

**Warning!**

**Rated M: Violence, language and sensitive sexual content **

**Please remember to R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

A lot changes from the years when you were young to when you become a young adult to an adult. Things are always so much easier when you are young, innocent and naive. The world these four creatures grew up in didn't know anything about what lurked below in the undergrounds of the sewers nor did they know of the invasion that was already happening in the blindness of the naïve humans' eyes and minds but the four creatures knew. They had fought to protect the city they grew up in and fought to protect the humans they hid from in fear of the world not being ready for their appearance but now. Now the world was much different. The world was brought into chaos when a portal was opened and the invasion was fully set into place. The world known as Earth had faded into ruin and humans were tested on, used in experiments and made into certain tools for the invaders. Worlds and dimensions collided causing the universe to be set off balance. Now the invaders, humans, run away test subjects and creatures were roaming the streets with no fear of humans screaming from their presence.

The creatures were known as the Ninja Turtles. Mutants who were raised by a mutant rat named Splinter and he named his sons, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Each turtle trained in the ancient art of Ninjutsu and the eldest took on Boshido the most to heart. Though honor was near to lost in this world.

The types of tested human tools were set into groups. The most common were Slaves and that word has much history to its name. The second is super soldiers who had little to no mercy or humanity in them. The third are known as fresh meat for the invaders and other alike. They are used as game and also used to keep the human mind what it was meant to be to further study how the invaders can manipulate their evolution. The fourth were unknown but there were rumors of them being called Whisperes. Vary dangerous if not taught to control their rare powers but also all very young. Most didn't live long due to the constant exposure to the testing's and the force enhanced early years of growth. They don't stay infants or children for long. The processes is stopped at young adult or later but too soon could risk them losing all power and becoming brain dead and waste to the invaders. Any waste was incinerated or killed in game in brutal manners. There are also some animals tested on that become like the Ninja Turtles but most of them either die from the tests or go berserk and destroy anything that moves.

With the state of the current world the job that the hotheaded turtle known as Raphael took was a gun for hire or rather a sai for hire. He's killed many people but he is very picky about his jobs. He will not take a job that personally includes the invaders nor will he associate with dealers who hire him that work under the invaders. His goal is to work against the invaders while doing his job. Earth was his home and his family was torn apart when his home planet was taken over. Most of the time he would sit at a pub and drink or get into fights when he wasn't on a job. He still did do one thing that he and his brothers have done since the first night they left the sewer and went topside to see the world their father warned was too dangerous for their kind; they protected the weak and innocent. Often Raph would turn his back on some of the _innocent_ citizens that got ganged up on and lately he has lost sight of helping those in need but when he felt he couldn't walk by some situations he would get himself involved.

Raph left the gun for hire office and counted his bounty with a grin. He had brought in a big fish and now he finally had enough to feed him for a good few weeks and have a few nights of good liquor. Slipping his cash into his suit pocket he pulled his hood over his head and made his way to a hotel he knew had good rooms for cheap. On his way he stopped by some market stalls to check out the food. It was hard to get good quality food now but everyone managed to get by somehow. Maybe he should gather what he needed to make a pizza for himself. He and his brothers used to love pizza since it was the first human food they had ever had in their mutant lives.

"Did you see where she went?" A lean creature with a long tail that resembled a lizard dressed in a trench coat asked his partner who shook his head, "check the back allies I'll look around the market!" He ordered with a menacing hiss that would send chills down a normal person's spine but Raph tuned out their noise, looking for some good tomatoes for the sauced when someone bumped into him.

"Whoa, watch it you," He started with a growl but froze at the sight of a human girl near the age of a young adult. She had fair skin that others would call pale and wide green eyes and her hair looked frosted white. She wore a dirty and tattered white dress with a brown coat that looked almost like a blanket fashioned into what it was with a hood she held close to her face. She was very thin and her lips looked chapped and pale while her skin face was bruised and he noticed her lip had a cut on it. It was too cold for her to be wearing that outfit and for her to be running around she would get sick but Raph remembered there were many other humans and creatures just like her that were homeless, lost or running away from something he didn't want to get into but something about her was different. Humans didn't have white hair nor did they have such vibrant eyes that looked almost electrical. She took a step back from Raph and he noticed she was breathing heavily, she had been running from someone or something. She seemed to be in a trance at how she stared at him. Maybe it was because he was an ugly mutant? No. That wasn't the case anymore with him since many creatures wondered the streets of the Earth now. "Hey you alright," He was about to ask but was cut off when that lizard creature snatched her arm.

"I found you!" He hissed and she struggled against him but no scream escaped her lips as a human muzzle was put on her. It was a black leather mask that they placed over her mouth and latched at the back where it reached the back of her head and neck. "You're not getting away from me again you little freak!" He noticed Raph staring and narrowed his eyes at the turtle, "got something to say!?" He taunted as the girl looked from the lizard to Raph and her eyes met his, tears in them but not just any tears of fear. These tears were a cry for desperate help asking to be saved or killed. He had never seen such a look before and it made his heart jump in pity then in anger but he just turned his head away from the scene and picked out a few tomatoes before paying. "That's what I thought." The lizard pulled the girl along with him down the street but she stumbled as she walked, still staring at the turtle and no one else for help. He turned his gaze back to her and when he did he heard a small voice plead for help but he ignored it. He couldn't get in the way. It wasn't his place.

"Ah shell!" Raph growled giving in to that little voice and following after them carefully. Using his ninja training to help him stalk the two into an ally that lead to the red light distract but not only did that worry him she was being used as a pet but it worried him that she was being traded or pawned off or worse, used a game in the woods past the red light district. They went into a bar and he followed, getting a seat at the bar farthest away from the trench coat lizard and ordering scotch. He waited until they left out the back door to take one full swig of the scotch, pay then leave.

"What do we have here?" A wolf creature grinned, lifting the girl's bowed head by her chin and looking her over, "a whisperer, how did you manage to get a hold on it?"

"The invaders claimed t to be a failed test subject since it constantly refused to follow orders or speak but this one is special. It escaped which means no one will be looking for it. I think if it can be trained right it will do anything and everything you order it too." The lizard explained and tapped the muzzle on her mouth, "I think it is just a stubborn little pup that needs to be taught a good lesson in who is the alpha."

"I couldn't agree more." The wolf agreed and removed the brown coat she wore to look her over, "it is starving, weak but I can fix that. It's still very young so its full power isn't tapped into and I don't think I've seen one with white hair before. Is it because of the testing?" He ran his claws through her hair, grazing her temple and cheek and drawing blood. She winced and tried to pull away but the wolf creature snatched her by the collar around her neck. "This one is kind of cute. Maybe it can be my pet too. How much do you want for it?"

"Well considering the situation and how no one has ever possessed a whisperer before I would say it will be worth a fortune." The lizard boldly replied, ready to get is cash and leave, "it never speaks though and when it took out the guards it woke up with no memory of anything. I think it goes into shock or can't handle or control its power yet so be cautious."

Raph couldn't believe what he was hearing. That girl was a whisperer. Their powers were mysterious but he knew it had to do with a chanting or them using their voice in a way that could easily kill someone. Those were the rumors but she didn't make one sound of struggle. If he got into this mess it might mean the invaders would come after her but they said she was going to be used as game so maybe the invaders wouldn't come after her. Taking a deep breath Raph grabbed one of the rotten tomatoes he got off the vender and threw it at the lizard trader.

"Sorry, my hand slipped, I was aiming for that flea bag right night to ya." He taunted mockingly with a wide grin. "I think you two need to let the little lady go." He pulled his sais from his belt and spun them with little effort. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I prefer the later."

"Get rid of him!" The wolf snarled and shoved the girl back against the stone wall just before he lunged at the turtle. With ease the attack was dodged and he retaliated with a round house kick to the snout of the ugly mutt. A whimper let the wolfs' throat and the lizard took a turn, pulling out his knife and attacking with all his skill he could muster which wasn't much it seemed as Raph easily took the knife from the lizard and stabbed him in the neck with his own knife. The girl watched the fight and the blood made her sick as it filled the air around them. The noises the lizard made as he choked on blood and suffocated at the same time filled her with fear. "You'll pay for that!" The wolf growled at him his claws extending and ready for an attack. Raph took the first move and lunged at the wolf creature but had to quickly dodge. The claw grazed his cheek but he ignored it, ducking and sweeping the feet out from under the wolf and stabbing his sai into his chest into his heart.

The girl curled up against the wall and when Raph looked her away she noticed blood stained his suit and his face had a couple scratches on it with fresh blood. He was breathing heavily but his eyes were filled with a rage she wasn't sure how to describe. When he walked towards her she pressed her back closer to the wall, scared he would be another trader but part of her knew there was something different about him. He reached his hand out to her but she ducked down and held her head in her hands, knees to her chest as if protecting herself from being hit. That's when he noticed she had many bruises all over her body.

"Hey, it's alright." Raph's rough voice spoke in a whisper so he wouldn't startle her but she didn't move, "I'm not a trader, I'm a merc," he paused and chuckled, sitting down in front of her, "I guess that's not any better." He saw her peek up at him when he lightened his mood but saw a frown on his face, "I'm not going to hurt you." He reached out again and she tensed but didn't move this time and he place his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "You're safe, for now." His eyes were warm and sincere despite his rough voice and frown and for the first time in a long time, the girl felt safe. Nodding slowly she felt tears in her eyes. For the first time she felt some sort of kindness and it made her heart flutter in pure joy. "How about we get you some clothes and food?" He noticed she was shivering but was trying to ignore it and her feet were scuffed up and had wounds all over them. Her hands were small and covered in dirt along with her clothes. He couldn't believe what he was doing but he couldn't turn his back on her now, besides his father would have scolded him if he left her behind. "Will you trust me for now?" He stood and held out his hand to her, seeing her tears fall made him worry. Was she scared of turning down his offer and being hurt or was she relieved? Either way he didn't like it.

She nodded again and took his hand, allowing him to help her to stand. He snatched her coat which was like a poncho with a hood up close and put it back over her shoulders and put her hood over her head, "your hair makes you stand out so until things settle down keep your hood up." He checked the pockets of the two traders he had killed and found some cash to cover her clothing expenses and food. "Let's go." He turned and headed down the alley and the girl scurried after him, staying close to his side and everyone they passed seemed to startle her. On the way back Raph finished his food shopping and got her a pair of pants, a shirt and shoes. "Alright," Raph muttered when he opened the door to his hotel room which had only one bed and set his bags down, "you should get in the shower," He told her but she just stared at him and looked down at herself before shaking her head. Her wounds on her feet were fresh or nearly infected so she was scared to shower. "Um," He walked over to her and pushed her to sit on the bed and she flinched away, "don't worry, I'm not going to do anything." He lifted her foot to eye level and she hissed behind that muzzle and he hadn't even touched the wounds. "I can clean the wounds for you but you have to rinse off all the dirt." She shook her head again and pulled her foot away from him, running to the other side of the room like a cat who hated a bath she was refusing to cooperate with him. "Then I'll have to cut off your feet." He narrowed his eye at her, losing his patience with her and she looked down again, "come on, I'll help you rinse down and bath." He grumbled, walking to her and grabbing her arm, dragging her to the bathroom, snatching her new clothes on the way. She stared at the water when he turned it on and could feel the warmth of the water fill the room already. "Let me wash your feet first." He sat her down at the edge of the tub and got a wash cloth but she scooted away, "I know it hurts but I have to now stop being a baby and hold still or I'll tie you up." He growled, grabbing her ankle and lifting her leg to wash her foot. She flinched and whimpered, tears in her eyes from the pain. He felt bad for her but he had to clean the wounds for her. He moved to her other foot and she seemed to squirm less but the pain must have numbed her feet by now so he was sure to be careful. "Alright, I'm done." He raised the cloth to her cheek and wiped away the dry blood from the scratches on her cheek, "now you can shower," He nodded to the shower, "I'll wait for you to finish." He went to stand but she grabbed his arm only to let go when he looked at her. She took the cloth and wiped his face gently. "I'm fine," He pushed her hand away, "get undressed and shower, your new clothes are on the counter. Need anything before I go?" She shook her head, "alright," He was about to leave when he remembered the muzzle, "one last thing," he reached down to unlatch the muzzle but she pulled away, fear in her eyes and shook her head, "what? I was gonna take it off." He frowned, confused but she shook her head again. "I don't know what you are but I don't think taking it off will kill me, will it?" She looked down, unsure herself but she didn't want to risk it and nodded slowly, "Alright, don't say I didn't try to be nice." He finally left and started to make the pizza he planned to make before everything happened.

The girl watched him leave and let her dress drop from her shoulders and looked down at herself. She never had any underwear, just her dress but she was used to it and her breasts were small so it wasn't a real big problem. She stepped into the warm water and hissed when her feet touched the water but it hurt less with them cleaned of dirt and little rocks. She stood under the water for the longest time before she grabbed the soap and scrubbed down her hair and her body three times. When she was done she dried off with a towel and got dressed. The pants fit her alright but the shirt was a little baggy but she couldn't complain considering the situation she was in. Slowly she opened the door and peeked out. He was putting something in the oven. Stepping out she stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to say something.

Raph turned around and saw her looking around the room nervously then at him and bowed her head shyly. "Come here," he ordered but it was different than what she was used to, it was more of a choice as if telling her to come to him of her own free will so she did and he pulled something out of the dresser, a hair brush. He had her sit in the chair at the small around dining table and he stood behind her, brushing out her hair it reached near her rear and was tangled badly but he was careful to not hurt her when he was brushing out some of the knots in her hair.

Now that she was clean her hair looked more silver than frosted white but only when the light hit her hair just right. She didn't move once while he brushed out her hair and when he was done he brushed his fingers over her muzzle latches, "I'm making dinner so this comes off." He removed it before the girl could stop him and held it out of her reach when she stood quickly and reached for it. "Hey, relax," he tossed it on the floor and she went to grab it but he stood between her and it with narrowed eyes. She met his gaze and his golden eyes somehow allowed her to relax, releasing a deep breath she waited for him to speak again.

"Since I saved you I won't let you wear that, it's not right. Got it?" She nodded slowly and looked down at her feet, "what's your name?" He asked and she looked back up at him tilted her head then turned around and lifted her shirt, showing him a number branded into her skin with a laser the invaders had used to keep track of each test subject. "I mean a real name, a human name, you now like Carly, April or Rory?" She seemed confused and shook her head, "then we need to give you a name." He lowered her shirt and made her sit on the chair again, "I'm Raphael but just call me Raph, if you ever decide to talk to me that is." He saw her bite her lip and knew she wasn't going to speak yet, "I don't know what a whisperer is or what your power is but I'm sure if you speak once it won't hurt." He dropped the subject when she looked around the room, ignoring him, "so, a name." He looked her over and couldn't think of anything so he blurted out names, "Sarah?" She shook her head, "Emily?" She shook her head again, "Mary, Laura, Beth, Amy?" She shook her head to each one and he sighed, "I guess none of those names fit ya, do they?" He decided to think about her appearance and her hair is what came to mind, "Sky…Luna?" He muttered to himself, "Star…?" He saw her sit up and nod with a soft smile but it was excited, "Star?" H asked again and she gave another nod, "Alright, Star it is."

Food was ready so he pulled the pizza out of the oven and when he did she walked over and stared at the food and sniffed the air. Raph ignored her but it was kind of cute, she looked about the age of twenty or so but she acted so young, then again her age was probably forced. He cute the pizza and walked away telling her it had to cool. She glanced his way and he was removing his suit. The plates of armor came off first then everything else. He removed his headband but stopped when she was staring, "ugly, huh?" He asked with a chuckle but she walked over to him and circled him, touching his shell before she faced him and shook her head at him. He didn't know what to say so he ruffled her hair and headed to the shower.

She sat on the bed and waited for him to finish so they could eat. While in the shower Raph looked down at himself and wondered if they had met before the invasion, would she have thought he was ugly then? He discarded the thoughts and got out of the shower, dried off and walked out. He saw her sitting on the bed patiently and motioned her to join him at the table. He gave her two slices of pizza and she stared at it for a while, not sure how to eat it so she watched him and mimicked him. He watched her face as she chewed and for a moment she seemed unsure until she shoved the rest of the slice in her mouth.

"Glad you like it, it's mine and my brothers' favorite food." He told her and she stared at him, chewing her huge slice and waiting for him to say more, "they're all living their own lives. After the invasion our father died and we split up. We haven't spoken in years now." He saw her frown when she swallowed and he just chuckled at her, "don't worry, I like being on my own and now I've got a little pet." He teased and saw her tense but when he laughed at her she frowned and ate her second slice while pouting. "I'm just teasing you sweetheart."

After dinner he cleaned his weapons and his suit while she stared out the window, paced around the room or jumped on the bed but she seemed tired so he told her to sleep but she refused too, "when was the last time you slept then?" He asked and she shrugged, grabbed his headband and holding it up to his face then lowering it, "you're a curious little thing, aren't you?" He chuckled and she put the headband around her head and smiled and that smile she gave him made his heat warm up. It had been a long time since he had seen such happiness in the world they lived in now. To her she must have felt safe and free so he wouldn't deny her that happiness. "You take the bed. I can sleep on the floor." He lifted her easily in his arms and plopped her onto the bed but she grabbed his arm and pulled on it, trying to pull him onto the bed and shook her head. "What, I lived in a sewer I can handle the floor for a night." She shook her head again and he groaned, "fine." He gave up. He was too tired and didn't want to argue with her even though she protests with words. He hung up his suit to dry and turned off the lights and then made his way to the bed. She was already curled up under the covers and he joined her but kept his distance, he didn't want to startle her. "Night," he muttered and she scooted closer to him, her forehead resting against the shell of his back and he didn't dare to move. She seemed peaceful and happy there so he ignored it and closed his eyes, ready to finally get some rest.


End file.
